Ryoko's Past
by Lem1
Summary: An experiment gone wrong awakens a hidden memory in Ryoko
1. One

This fiction is about how an incident with Washu provokes one of Ryoko's most hidden memories

This fiction is about how an incident with Washu provokes one of Ryoko's most hidden memories.Since I don't want anyone to get upset, I'll tell you right now that I rated this pg-13 b/c of some mention of rape.Sorry if I did a bad job with the rating…I figure nobody really pays much attention to it anyway.Well, enjoy!

Ryoko's Past 

Ryoko gulped down another saucer of sake and turned the page of the latest romance comic she had swiped from Sasami.Though she would never admit it, she secretly loved the romances that Sasami, Mihoshi, and Ayeka always read.

"It's that stupid Zero," Ryoko muttered to herself. But even she knew that wasn't exactly true.Zero had only allowed Ryoko to be more honest to herself about her own feelings.When they first assimilated, Ryoko found she was expressing feelings that she had hidden for thousands of years.Even now, when she had begun to regain some control, she could not deny herself these silly comics.

Ryoko poured herself another cup of sake and concentrated on the comic.She had to return this to Sasami and Ayeka's room before one of them noticed it was gone.

"I wish winning Tenchi's love was this easy," Ryoko thought, smiling at the happy faces of the two lovers in the comic.

"Whatcha got there, Ryoko?"Ryoko instantly dropped the comic and whipped around, igniting her energy sword.Washu grinned cheekily from her perch and waved.

"My, aren't we jumpy today!"

"What do you want, MOM?"Ryoko released the sword and regarded Washu with mistrust.

"I just wanna run some wittle tiny weeny experiments!"

"Uh-uh, no way!I'm not going anywhere near that lab."

"Oh, you're sooo mean!"

"Huh, _I'm_ mean!Maybe _you_ don't remember what happened last time, but _I_ do.There's no way I'm going in there again."

"Not even for…your gems?"Washu raised an eyebrow and took on a more serious tone.

"That's ridiculous.Tenchi has the other gems, and not even you can retrieve them from the sword if he doesn't want you to."Washu sighed in exasperation.

"But if I _could_ convince Tenchi to give you your gems, would you promise to let me perform a couple experiments?"Ryoko remained silent."I know you feel their absence like a missing limb, Ryoko.I can get them for you," Washu continued, "You would be able to blow Ayeka away without a second thought."

"I can do that now!"Ryoko snapped.Washu shrugged, 

"That's true enough," she admitted, then grinned widely."You could protect Tenchi more easily.Remember what happened the last couple times?"Ryoko winced, taking a long drink from the bottle of sake.

"First, he dies chasing after _you,_ and then you turn around and try to _kill_ him!"

"That wasn't me, it was Zero!"Ryoko shouted hotly and glared at Washu, who smiled back innocently.

"All I'm saying is —" 

"Alright, alright," Ryoko sighed, "You've made your point.But what makes you think you can succeed with Tenchi where I have failed?"Washu chuckled.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"Without waiting for a response, Washu leaped off of the beam and landed on the couch below."Oh, and Ryoko?"Ryoko peered down at her."Shall I return this to Sasami now?"Washu held up the comic, laughing hysterically.Ryoko felt herself blushing wildly, and made a sound of disgust before phasing onto the roof with her bottle of sake

"Dammit Washu," Ryoko growled softly under her breath, "you had better not be trying to trick me."

****

Washu bounded up the stairs to Tenchi's room, a satisfied smirk fixed on her face. If she just played the right cards, she could get Ryoko to do just about anything.She stood in front of Tenchi's door and tried to appear serious before knocking.

"Come in!"Tenchi called.

"Hi there, Tenchi," Washu said brightly, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her.

"Uh, hi Washu, what can I do for you?"Tenchi responded, unable to keep a note of nervousness from his voice.

"Don't worry, Tenchi.I'm here purely for business."

"What's up?"

"Well, it has to do with Ryoko's gems.I need you to give them back to her."

"What!?I don't know if that's such a good idea, Washu."

"Oh, don't worry, I only need them for a little while, just so I can run an experiment.After that, you can take them away from her again!"

"But-"

"Please, Tenchi!It's really important!I promise I won't let her blow-up anything."

"I guess if it's only for a little while…"

"Great!You're the best Tenchi."Washu looked at him slyly."Well, now that the business is over, maybe we can…" Washu shot up into her adult form."Have some fun!"

"Ahhh, Washu please –" Tenchi inched backwards, a familiar panic starting to surface.

"Lord Tenchi is anything…Miss Washu!How dare you?Leave Tenchi alone!"Ayeka stood fuming in the doorway, glaring daggers at Washu.

"All right, I'm going, I'm going," Washu protested, reverting back to her more commonly seen child form."Be sure to meet me down in the lab in a few minutes, Tenchi.And don't forget the sword!"Washu inched past Ayeka and made her way down to her lab.

****

_'Ryoko…'_ Ryoko muttered and shifted in her sleep._'Ryoko…wakie, wakie, eggs and bakie!'_Ryoko clenched her jaw and began to snore lightly._'RYOKO WAKE UP!'_ Ryoko screamed and sat up quickly, clutching her head.

"What the hell did you do that for!I thought I cut off that stupid link."

_'I heard that!'_

_'Who says you weren't supposed to?'_

_'I need you in the lab, pronto.'_

_'I thought I already told you I wasn't going in there.'_

_'Yeah, unless I got Tenchi to give you back your gems.'_

_"You…convinced Tenchi?'_

_'Sure did!Remember, now you can protect him in the future.Show him how much he means to you!'_

_'I…I'm coming.'_

Ryoko phased from the roof to in front of Washu's lab door, sake bottle still in hand.She had thankfully remembered not to try to phase directly into the lab, thus avoiding serious injury from Washu's shield.Ryoko emptied the sake bottle in one swing and threw it to the side, before entering the lab.

The room she entered was friendly enough.Exotic plants were hung randomly around the spacious interior, floating freely, and a small waterfall cascaded into a shallow pond decorated with stepping-stones and lily pads.Lush green grass carpeted the 'floor', and a neat sidewalk twisted around the area, eventually leading to a blue metal door, located on the opposite side of the room.Tenchi waved uncertainly from his post beside that door.

Ignoring the orderly winding sidewalk, Ryoko eagerly floated across the grass in a straight line for Tenchi.

"Tenchi!"She greeted him happily, delicately floating back to the ground once she reached him.

"Hi Ryoko."Tenchi smiled nervously, stepping out of her reach and pulling the door open."Washu wanted us in this room."Ryoko peered inside, trying to hide her fear.This room was much darker and filled with cold, dull metal.She didn't like it at all; it reminded her of that cave."Ryoko?"Tenchi was searching her face worriedly."Are you okay?"Ryoko shook off her suspicions.Tenchi was with her; there was nothing to worry about.

"Tenchi!I didn't realize you cared so much."Ryoko gave him a confident smile, and walked through the door, not in the mood to tease and flirt with him.

"Ah, there you two are!"Washu began to type rapidly on her holo-top."I presume you know what to do, Tenchi?"

"Uh, yes," Tenchi replied hastily, pulling the sword out of his pant's pocket.Ryoko practically glowed with anticipation, stretching out her hands so that her wrists faced upwards.Tenchi held the sword with its hilt pointed toward Ryoko, and closed his eyes.The two remaining gems began to glow as he prayed for them to return to Ryoko.The glow increased to a blindingly white light as they disappeared from the sword and reappeared on Ryoko's right wrist and throat.Ryoko gasped slightly, then sighed with pleasure at the warmth spreading through her body.She finally felt complete.

"Tenchi…" She breathed, her eyes filling with tears."Tenchi, I want to…I want to thank you.Thank you so much for trusting me, Tenchi.I never imagined you would-"

"Yeah, yeah.That's enough of that, Ryoko," Washu interrupted guiltily."It's time for that experiment you promised me."

"Now?"Ryoko asked in dismay."Can't it wait one more night?"Tenchi looked at her, confused.

"But you have to do it now-" He began.

"Yes _now_ Ryoko!"Washu snapped hastily.

"Okay…I guess I owe you that much," Ryoko responded graciously.She refused to let anything bring her down right now.She could even stand being nice to Washu.

"Good.Now get on that metal table over there."Ryoko floated over to it and lay down.Her arms and legs were instantly clamped down to the table.

"Hey!What the-"

"Calm down, Ryoko.They are necessary to hold you in place when the table moves into a vertical position."Washu pressed a button on her keyboard and the table raised, stopping when completely upright.

"They're awfully tight," Ryoko grumbled, testing their strength."So what kind of tests will you be running, anyway?I don't - " Ryoko's scream reverberated throughout the lab as electrical currents ran through her body.

"Washu!What are you doing?You're hurting her!"Tenchi yelled, running over to her.

"What? Oh, Tenchi…you're still here?"Ryoko's screams died away as Washu paused her experiment."Don't worry…I'll return those gems to you as soon as I'm finished!"

"Tenchi?"Ryoko called out weakly, her voice breaking."You never trusted me at all!I thought you finally saw me as a person, not a monster.You were simply helping Washu get me into the lab…I was going to protect you with these gems!I only wanted to help you…." Her voice continued to get weaker as she tried to hold back tears.The burning in the back of her throat grew as she bowed her head, tears sliding down her face and sobs racking her body.

"Ryoko, no," Tenchi whispered, anguish filling his voice."I had no idea, I swear.Please, Ryoko!Stop crying, listen to me!"He stepped closer, hesitantly bringing up a hand to touch her face.Ryoko instantly jerked away from him, twisting her head to one side.Her breath came out in ragged, painful gasps and she squeezed her eyes shut to stop the flow of tears."Ryoko don't!"Tenchi cried, letting his hand drop to his side."I'm so-" Ryoko let out another bloodcurdling scream as Washu reactivated her machine.

"Sorry Tenchi, but I've got to get this show on the road!"Tenchi whipped around, his face radiating anger.

"Why are you doing this, Washu?"

"Why?"She blinked rapidly."For science, of course!I'm doing some further testing on the power of Ryoko's gems, her tolerance for pain, oh, and I really want to figure out how Kagato was able to control her like that.You know, I never did find out, and being the genius that I am, it should be a piece of cake for me!"Ryoko's body writhed in pain as she clenched her teeth and tried to suppress her screams.Tenchi ran over to Washu's holo-top and slammed his fist down.

"You have to stop this, Washu!"

"Ahhh!Tenchi, what the hell are you doing?You're going to cause a system overload, which in turn will result in an-" Ryoko's screams reached a new pitch as the electrical current intensified, ending in a dull boom as the clamps holding Ryoko to the table popped off."-explosion."Washu finished.Ryoko had slid down to the floor and was now unconscious, resting in a sitting position with her back up against the cold metal table.Tenchi ran over to her and grasped her by the shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"Wake-up, Ryoko!Come on, please, get up!"Ryoko stirred and lifted her head, raising her eyes to meet his.Tenchi smiled at her, bringing his hand up unconsciously to brush a strand of hair from her face.

"No!"She screamed in terror."Please, don't!I'm so sorry…I won't fail next time," Ryoko pleaded, throwing her arms up to cover her face.

"Ryoko," Tenchi said helplessly."What are you…?" Ryoko cowered away from him.

"Give me another chance to prove myself.I promise I won't fail again Kagato.

Okay, that's it for now.Please review…I would welcome any suggestions, and tolerate criticism (as long as it's constructive).Oh, sorry if you think I'm being too mean to Washu.I really do like her, I just think she's completely insensitive to Ryoko. 


	2. Two

I was really excited with the reviews I got, thanks for saying such nice things.Okay, this is the part that contains rape, so just be warned.

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the first chapter, but don't worry, I know this may come as a surprise, however I really don't own Tenchi Muyo.

"Kagato?"Tenchi repeated, confused.

"Hmmm…"Washu pondered slowly, "It would seem that the high voltage of the electricity stimulated the part of Ryoko's brain that holds her memories."

"Sooo," Tenchi asked in confusion.

"So Ryoko is obviously reliving one of her memories from her life on Soja with Kagato.And it would seem that you are playing the part of Kagato!"

"What?!?!"Tenchi felt Ryoko shivering slightly under the weight of his hand on her shoulder."Come on, Ryoko…It's me, Tenchi," he pleaded.Ryoko raised her head and gazed at him with evident fear in her golden, feline-shaped eyes.

"No," she whispered brokenly, "please, don't…"

"Don't what?"Tenchi demanded in frustration."I won't hurt you!"

"Yes, but Kagato would," Washu murmured, regarding the scene with wide eyes.Ryoko shifted slightly and slowly moved her hand up to the sleeve of her dress, pulling it down off of her shoulder.She moved as if in a daze, shaking uncontrollably.Tenchi simply stared in horror as she pulled the entire front of her dress down over her breasts, then vaguely wondered why she didn't just phase out of her clothing.

"Ryoko stop it!"He yelled, finally shaken out of his stupor.Blushing hotly, he wrapped his arms around her and jerked the folds of her dress up over her chest.

"Tenchi, talking to her won't help," Washu called hesitantly, "She's completely lost in this memory."

"Well, do you have any helpful suggestions?"Tenchi glared at her.

"Take back her gems.All three of them."

"I can't do that!Ryoko would-"

"You have to!The shock of losing them should bring Ryoko out of this trance.If you want to help her, then do it!"Tenchi sighed and glanced down at Ryoko's tear-streaked face, her cheeks slightly flushed.He carefully leaned her back against the table, wincing at her frightened whimpering.Taking out the sword, he prayed for the gems return.Ryoko cried out in pain as her arms snapped forward and the gems were wrenched away from her.

"I'm so sorry Ryoko," Tenchi said sadly, tucking the sword back into his pocket.Ryoko stirred and groaned under her breath.At the sound of Tenchi's voice, she slowly opened her eyes."Hey Ryoko," he said worriedly, trying to smile.Her eyes slowly focused on his, and immediately filled with pain and despair.

"Tenchi," she murmured, "how could you?You really hate me so much?"She rose to her feet unsteadily, leaning on the table for support.Tenchi jumped to his feet and tried to grab her arm, but Ryoko slapped his hands away weakly.Suddenly she noticed the missing gem from her left wrist."So," she said quietly, "this was all just to get my third gem back.I would've done anything for you Tenchi.I would have given it to you freely, had you asked."Her voice was heavy and tired.Tenchi watched helplessly as she stumbled over to the metal door.

"So," came Washu's voice, "Kagato raped you."Ryoko froze.

"What are you talking about?"Ryoko growled menacingly.

"Don't play dumb, Ryoko dear," Washu snapped, her voice sharp with anger."You relayed one of your memories to us a few moments ago, where you gave yourself to Kagato."

"I never gave anything to that man!"Ryoko screamed."He took!He took everything from me!"

"How is it I never knew?The link…I should have seen everything through the link!"Washu's voice was thick with pain.Then she swore suddenly."Now I remember!Once in a while the link would be broken.I thought you were just diverting all your energy to one of Kagato's tasks and didn't have enough left to keep the link open.But Kagato figured out how to break it so I wouldn't know!"Ryoko laughed hollowly.

"I thought you were a genius, Washu.If Kagato had known about the link, he would've cut it off entirely…forever."Washu remained silent, and then inhaled sharply.

"You!You cut it off.So that I wouldn't know of your shame!"

"I wasn't ashamed!"Ryoko yelled.

"And keeping it hidden all this time so that no one would think less of you…So that _Tenchi_ wouldn't think less of you.He might pick Ayeka over you, if he knew how impure you…."Washu closed her eyes in horror as she realized Ryoko's train of thought.

"Shut-up!"Ryoko screamed, clutching her head."Get out, get out, get out!It wasn't my fault!He hurt me, sometimes he controlled me…It wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault!"

"And that's why you act that way around Tenchi," Washu continued, unaware of Ryoko's pleas."You wish to please Tenchi the way you were forced to please Kagato.He was the only man you ever really knew, and so you believe that all men desire the same thing."

"Tenchi is not Kagato!"Ryoko yelled.

"Yes, but he is a man.However, Tenchi does not accept you.He makes it clear everyday that he does not want you.So the only conclusion that you can reach is that you are not good enough for him.He doesn't want you because unconsciously he knows that you are ruined, and that he deserves better.Still, you never give up, the rejection is bitter, but you believe that one day you can prove your worth."Washu looked shocked at her discovery."Whoever knew that my little experiment could harbor such complex feelings!"Ryoko screamed in rage and wrenched the metal door open, flinging herself through.Tenchi watched her leave, the pain evident on his face.

"I never knew how much I affected Ryoko," he murmured.

"Well it's about time you realized!"Washu snapped.

"Oh, and what about you, Little Washu?"He turned to face her, his expression grave.

"She doesn't care about me," Washu muttered resentfully.

"You know that's not true.She needs a mother very much Washu.But she will never trust or love you if you continue to hide your own feelings from her, if you treat her as an experiment, tease her to no end, and deceive her constantly."Washu looked away from him, refusing to answer.

"You should go to her now, Tenchi," she said after a few moments of silence.

"You-"

"I'm the last person she wants to see right now.I revealed a secret she had buried within herself for a very long time.She took great pains in preventing me, and especially you from finding out.No one, not even me, will ever truly understand the horror Ryoko has gone through in her life.Can you possibly comprehend how incredibly strong she is to simply _live_ each day?I know I can't.But that is how she wanted it.She detests pity, you see, and she has never experienced friendship.All she knows is pain and rejection."

Tenchi stepped out of Washu's lab and into the hallway of the Masaki home.

"Oh!Lord Tenchi, there you are!Miss Washu did not hurt you, I trust."Ayeka glared at the doorway to the lab.Tenchi sighed heavily.

"No, not me, Ayeka," he said quietly.She blinked at him uncertainly.

"Oh, well…good.Dinner is ready now."

"Ayeka, have you seen Ryoko?"Ayeka sniffed.

"Yes, that demon woman is at the table now, eating all the food I'm sure.Honestly, she has no manners at all!"Tenchi winced at Ayeka's harsh words, thinking of all the times she had said such things and Tenchi never berated her. 

"Ayeka, try to be more understanding, won't you?Ryoko has had a very difficult life."Ayeka stared at him angrily.

"Of course, Lord Tenchi," she answered stiffly." You go on to the table and I will get Miss Washu."Tenchi nodded to her, eager to talk to Ryoko.

He found her, just as Ayeka had said, seated at the table with Sasami, Mihoshi, Yosho, and Nobuyuki.All five waited with their hands folded in their laps, waiting for the others to arrive.

"Well, hello there Tenchi!"Sasami greeted him cheerfully.

"Hi Tenchi!"Mihoshi looked at the bowl of pickles drooling.

"Hey son, have a seat, we're starving!"Nobuyuki grinned.

"Hello Tenchi how was your day?"Yosho asked.There was a pause as everyone turned to Ryoko for her usual enthusiastic greeting.She blushed slightly and frowned as she felt all eyes turn to her.Angrily she kept her head bowed and pressed her lips together tightly.Tenchi stared at her, unsure of what to say.

"Ryoko-" he began

"Honestly, that woman!"Ayeka stormed into the room, flushed with anger.

"What's wrong, Ayeka," Sasami asked, the uncomfortable silence forgotten.

"Oh, Washu refuses to come to dinner.I'm sorry Sasami."

"That's alright Ayeka, but won't she get hungry?"Sasami asked worriedly.

"I'm sure she'll be fine…" Tenchi started.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"Washu grouched, walking into the room.

"Humph!I thought you had important experiments to run, Miss Washu."

"What?I would never miss one of Sasami's delicious meals!"Sasami giggled and smiled at her."And Ayeka?"

"Yes?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's LITTLE WASHU!" Washu yelled.Ayeka rolled her eyes."Oh Little Ryoko!Please pass the rice, won't you?"Ryoko jerked her head up and glared at her.After a few moments, she grabbed the bowl and held it out to her."Thank you, Ryoko!"Washu grinned.Tenchi stared in disbelief.Washu was pretending as if nothing had happened, and Ryoko was playing along to prevent the others from finding out."Now, what do you say, Ryoko?"Ryoko didn't answer at first.

"You're welcome," she muttered finally.

"You're welcome…?" Ryoko growled under her breath and poked at her dinner. Washu grinned from ear to ear."Say 'You're welcome, Mom'!"Suddenly Ryoko snapped her chopsticks in half.

"No!"She shouted, leaping to her feet."You're not my mother!"

"But Ryoko-" Washu began.

"I don't care if you_ created_ me!That doesn't matter.It doesn't make you my mother!I know what a mother is, I saw how Tenchi's mom treated him, and how Misaki is with Ayeka and Sasami.You treat me as an experiment, not a daughter, so don't you dare presume to ask _me_ to treat you like a mother, to call you mom.You're a scientist with a defective experiment, that's all!"Ryoko gathered her remaining strength to phase to the roof, but a strong hand gripped her left wrist."Let go, Yosho!"He regarded her calmly.

"You should not leave so angry, Ryoko.You might end up doing something stupid."He twisted her wrist upwards, revealing the bare spot where her gem should be.

"Wow, Ryoko, did you know that your gem is missing?"Mihoshi asked.

"Yes, Mihoshi," Ryoko responded through gritted teeth."This is none of your business, Yosho.Let me be."Ignoring her, he turned to Tenchi.

"I think that you should tell us what happened, Tenchi."Ryoko's eyes widened and she let out a terrified squeak.

"I don't think I can do that, Grandpa," Tenchi said, looking at Ryoko uncomfortably.

"At least tell us why you gave Ryoko her gems back, then took all three away again."Tenchi looked at him sharply.

"How did you…?"

"He conspired with Washu to get me down into the lab."Ryoko looked at Tenchi bitterly."They promised me my gems back, but after she was done experimenting, _he_ took _all_ of them away."The dinner table fell into an uneasy silence at the tone of voice Ryoko used for Tenchi.It was one she usually reserved for Ayeka, or Washu.Even Tenchi looked startled.

"Ryoko, that's not fair.I wasn't conspiring with Washu.I had no idea she told you I was giving you the gems for good.She told me that she only needed them for an experiment, I thought she told you the same thing!" 

"All right, Tenchi," Ryoko said with false sweetness."You can give me my gems _now_, right?Since you trust me and all."Tenchi stuttered and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly."I thought so!"She growled in disgust."You don't even trust me enough to allow me one gem!So when you saw the opportunity, you took it!"

"Hey now, Ryoko.Washu said it was the only way to shake you out of that memory!"

"What memory?"Yosho asked mildly.

"The one where Ryoko was being…heh," Tenchi finished weakly as Ryoko lunged forward her face inches from his.Yosho grasped her other wrist tightly, but did not try to drag her back.

"Tenchi," she said softly, gazing at him, "if you care for me at all, you will not tell."Tenchi stared into her golden eyes, hypnotized.

"Tenchi," Yosho said gently, "the first part of healing is to reveal all secrets.Ryoko needs our help to let go of her past."Tenchi closed his eyes.

"Ryoko relived a memory of Kagato…raping her," he finished heavily.Ryoko bowed her head and let out a strangled sob.Ayeka gasped and covered Sasami's ears, while Nobuyuki shook his head sadly.

"Oh, Ryoko!"Mihoshi cried sadly."That's just so…so awful!I don't know what to say…" She broke into tears, bawling uncontrollable.Yosho's expression hardened.

"That coward," he hissed angrily. 

"I don't want your pity!"Ryoko yelled, her voice filled with hatred."Besides, Yosho, you're one to talk of cowardice!"Yosho glanced at her, startled.

"Ryoko."Tenchi touched her shoulder lightly.She flinched away from him and stepped backwards.He looked up at his grandfather helplessly.

"Hmmm," Yosho pondered."Okay, everyone, clear out."

"What are you-" Ayeka began, and then stopped at Yosho's stern look.The Masaki family filed out of the dining room, no one daring to speak.Only Tenchi, Ryoko and Yosho remained.

"I don't recall asking you to stay, Tenchi," Yosho said, eyebrows raised.

"Grandpa, please, let me do _something_ to help.I've made such a mess of things."

"All right then."Yosho suddenly shoved Ryoko forward, directly into Tenchi.Tenchi's training had prepared him for such surprises, and he was able to stay balanced while clutching Ryoko.She snarled and struggled, causing Tenchi to instinctively tighten his grip around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides."You had better hold on to her tightly, Tenchi, or she'll get away before you have the chance to fix things!"Yosho disappeared from the room.Ryoko finally stilled after realizing she didn't even have enough strength left to overpower Tenchi.She glowered at him through her cyan bangs.

"Don't look at me like that Ryoko," Tenchi pleaded."Why are you so angry at me?"

"My gems…" She trailed off, suddenly becoming aware of her closeness to Tenchi.She stilled love him, of course.Even if she hated him as well, she would always love him."You can't understand what it's like losing them…my heart, my soul, my life."Her voice softened and she tore her gaze away from his gentle brown eyes, resting her forehead on his chest.She was so tired.Why couldn't she stay mad at him, after all he had done?After he had betrayed her.

Tenchi stared down at her spiky cyan locks, resisting the urge to pull her in closer and tenderly kiss the top of her head.He was going to lose her if he didn't say something.

"Ryoko," he said slowly, in a strained voice."It's not that I don't trust you, with the gems, I mean.I was…am afraid that once you got your gems, you would leave."She looked up at him, her eyes slightly out of focus, revealing her confusion.

"Leave?I could never leave you, my Tenchi.I love you," she told him dizzily.Tenchi inhaled sharply and pulled her closer, shifting her weight to one arm and using his free hand to tilt her chin upwards.

"What did you just say?" he demanded.She sighed and closed her eyes, almost falling asleep in his arms.

"Forget it, never mind."She murmured softly."It doesn't make one bit of difference."

Alrighty, that's that for that chapter…Hope you enjoyed, and there will be more T/R romance in the next chapter (I think).Later on I will heal the mother/daughter relationship between Washu and Ryoko, have no fear.Reviews are more than welcome! 


	3. Three

**Okay, here it is, the last chapter!!!Again, I really appreciated all of the great reviews I got.I hope this lives up to your expectations.**

Washu sat on the couch between Mihoshi and Ayeka, gazing guiltily at the door to the kitchen.Mihoshi was still babbling and sobbing incoherently while Ayeka sat with her arms crossed, glaring angrily at the wall across from her.

"I can't believe that Tenchi is alone in there with that monster woman…I swear this is just another one of her tricks!"Ayeka continued to mutter under her breath.Sasami crept closer to the door, her hands clasped and frowning worriedly.Ryo-ohki bounded up to the door and scratched furiously, meowing urgently.

"No Ryo-ohki…Ryoko needs time to heal," Sasami told her sternly.Yosho nodded solemnly from his stance beside the staircase.Nobuyuki sighed sadly and seated himself on the bottom step of the stairs.

"It seems as if Kagato will haunt Ryoko for the rest of her life!" He complained

"Not if she can let go of him.Ryoko has to stop living in the past," Yosho replied.

"She's been trying!" Washu shouted."Don't you think she's tried?"

"Yes, of course," came the calm response."But she has not succeeded, and I imagine that it has been hard with you as a constant reminder."

"So you think I should leave, is that it?" Washu demanded.

"No, however you could try helping her, instead of taking Kagato's place as her tormenter."Washu leapt to her feet.

"Why you…I am her mother!"

"I believe that Ryoko is the one who pointed out that you seldom act like it."

"This is between Ryoko and me, you have no right to interfere!"

"I have remained silent long enough."He crossed the room and laid a hand on her shoulder."I realize that it must be very difficult for a genius such as yourself to admit when you are wrong.But, Washu, is your ego really worth the happiness of your daughter?"

"What about you, Yosho?" Washu spat back."Ryoko accused _you_ of being a coward!What exactly did she mean by that?"

"Unfortunately Ryoko still harbors some feelings of hostility towards me for trapping her in the cave."

"No, I am convinced that is not what she meant," Washu replied more calmly, a professional curiosity taking the place of her anger."I did not pick up any thoughts of the cave through our link.I saw you as a young man…and a brief flicker of emotion for Ayeka."Ayeka sat up straighter and made a sound of confusion.

"Me?"

"Yes, that's right.It seems unlikely, but I thought she was feeling compassionate towards you, maybe even sympathetic."Ayeka wavered between incredulity and curiosity, then looked at Yosho.

"I know not what that could mean."He replied calmly, but tiny beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.Everyone in the room turned towards him and eyed him suspiciously.Suddenly the kitchen door swung open and Tenchi stepped out, Ryoko cradled in his arms.All eyes turned to him, and he stuttered nervously.

"Uhh, she just fell asleep and I thought I should…carry her?"

"That's quite all right, Tenchi.I imagine she had very little energy left."Yosho strode over to him."Where are her resting quarters?"

"Well…" Tenchi trailed off uncomfortably.Washu quirked one eyebrow and jerked her thumb up at the ceiling.

"The rafters?"For once Yosho sounded surprised.

"She never said she was uncomfortable," Tenchi muttered guiltily.

"I suppose compared to a cell aboard the Soja, rafters would be quite comfortable."Yosho said sternly, a hint of anger in his voice."Well I guess she had better come with me to the shrine."Tenchi looked at him surprised.

"But – "

"I'm afraid that a few of our houseguests might have a problem with her staying in your room, Tenchi.Besides, there's a small extra room with a cot up at the shrine."Yosho crossed the room to the sliding door and paused."Come along, Tenchi, you'll have to bring her.I'm much to old."Tenchi made a small sound of disbelief, and then followed Yosho outside.

They walked in comfortable silence and quickly reached the stairs.Tenchi groaned softly.Though Ryoko was very slender and light, that was a lot of stairs to climb with her extra weight."Come along, Tenchi," Yosho called.

Tenchi walked slowly, soon forgetting his fatigue in the warm night air.Fireflies danced and winked, weaving in and out of the tall, swaying trees.A cool breeze tugged lightly at his closely cropped hair.Ryoko made a soft sound of contentment, and Tenchi smiled tenderly.Did she really say she loved him?She always said she did, but then treated it like a game, or a way to annoy Ayeka.He shook his head and glanced down at her.The moon bathed her face in its silvery light, giving her an unearthly glow._Well,_ he thought, amused, _she really isn't from earth._Still, she was truly beautiful with wild cyan locks, wide golden eyes, an easy smile and pointed chin.All in all, very cat-like, in an exotic, exciting way.She even had long, feline shaped ears and occasionally a tail.

"Are you going to bring Ryoko in here, or look at her all night?"Embarrassed, Tenchi realized he had reached the top of the stairs.Blushing wildly, he hurried over to his grandfather.Yosho led the way into a small, bare room and waited while Tenchi settled Ryoko into her bed.

"Goodnight Tenchi."

"Goodnight Grandpa."Tenchi hesitated."Ask her to come see me when she wakes up, okay?"Yosho nodded.He waited until Tenchi disappeared outside before looking down at Ryoko.

"Just how much do you know?"He murmured, and then retired to his room.

****

Yosho woke at his usually time, 5 o'clock AM.He glanced in at the sleeping Ryoko, and then began his daily rituals to prepare the shrine for visitors.When Tenchi showed up, Yosho told him to go home and sleep in longer.He finished the chores at 9 AM, ate a small breakfast and seated himself in front of Ryoko's bed.For the next two hours he meditated.At 11 AM he picked up a book and began reading.Ryoko woke up two hours later, at 1.She moaned softly, rolled over, then sat up and stretched luxuriously.

"Morning, Yosho," she said through a yawn.

"Good Afternoon, Miss Ryoko."

"Is it really that late?Hmmm…I take it I'm at the shrine.I guess it would've been difficult for anyone to get me into my bed while I was unconsciousness."

"I'll ask Nobuyuki about adding on a spare room."

"Why?I don't have a problem with the rafters."

"You are a guest here, Ryoko.All of our other guests have a room."

"This room will suit my needs perfectly."Yosho raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?I did not think you would wish to share a room with a coward.And what about Tenchi?"

"I don't have a problem with cowards.It's your decision…If you want to hide behind that old man disguise, it's fine with me.And what about Tenchi?As far as I'm concerned he can rot in Hell.I'm not his little plaything, he shouldn't mess with my feelings like that - "Ryoko glanced over at Yosho.He stared at her, looking slightly distressed."What?Surprised I saw through you?I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks I am.From the moment I saw Tenchi, I knew he was a descendant of yours.I could sense it in his blood…I could _feel_ his power.And when I saw you…I immediately sensed Tsunami's power cloaking your true form.I'm surprised the others can't see it."Ryoko looked extremely satisfied with herself."Now how about removing that silly disguise, for old times sake."Yosho continued to stare mutely."You don't have to worry, I haven't told anyone else yet, have I?I do think you ought to tell Ayeka…As much as I detest the spoiled brat, she did search for you for quite a while."Ryoko looked embarrassed at her outburst, but refused to look away.Yosho slowly began to relax and reluctantly smiled.

"Alright then, Ryoko, I owe you that much."He brought a hand up and lightly touched the frame of his glasses.The disguise disappeared.Ryoko gasped softly, and her right hand crackled with energy.The young Yosho looked at her pointedly.

"Sorry," she muttered, the energy disappearing, "But trapped inside that cave I imagined killing you so many times…" Yosho continued to stare."It's almost as if I imagined the old you as Katsuhito, an entirely different person."

"He is an entirely different person." Yosho replied glumly."I feel as though I'm playing a role in a film."Ryoko grinned, then coughed in embarrassment.Imagine, her being friendly with her jailer.

"Well, I'm hungry…I'm going to the house for a snack."She climbed her feet and was about to transport when Yosho spoke.

"You're going to see Tenchi."

"I am not!" She protested furiously.

"He wants to see you."

"I doubt it." 

"Ryoko, you love him.Don't deny it.You will only make yourself unhappier by staying angry at him."

"Why do you care so much?" she demanded, "_You _plan to send him to Jurai, to become King.Ayeka told me how you pushed the two of them together, that day Kagato came.I see through you, Yosho.You are just trying to escape your _own_ fate."

"How can you be so sure that Tenchi would not like to be King of Jurai?Maybe you just don't like the idea of Tenchi marrying Ayeka."

"I know Tenchi.Unlike Ayeka, Sasami, and Mihoshi, I have known him for longer than a few months.Tenchi was my only visitor for 700 years."Ryoko took on a softer tone, gazing out the window."He's rather shy, especially around girls.But people are still drawn to him.I think it's because he's so good…He has such gentle eyes, and a kind nature.He dislikes any form of cruelty, but he won't shy away from a fight.He feels responsible for all of us, to protect and shelter us.Tenchi freed me from the cave, and from Kagato.He gave me a home and a family.How could I not love him?"Ryoko balled up her fists."And he could never be cold and insensitive, like a king has to be."

** **

Tenchi straightened up and leaned on his hoe, wiping his brow.Ryo-ohki slunk nearby, planning her attack.As Tenchi bent over to continue his weeding, Ryo-ohki made a flying leap for the carrot basket.

"Uh-uh, no you don't."A slim hand reached down and grabbed the cabbit by the scruff of its neck."Well, I'm sorry if I foiled your plan, Mater Criminal, but Tenchi has asked you repeatedly to wait until mealtime."Ryoko lifted the small cabbit so that they were eye to eye."Now, I have to talk to Tenchi, so go wait up at the house."Ryoko released Ryo-ohki and watched her scamper away.Tenchi had meanwhile noticed Ryoko's appearance and was waiting apprehensively.

"Uhh, Ryoko, I'm really sorry about - "

"I didn't come here for an apology, Tenchi."Ryoko stepped closer, "There is something I need to know, Tenchi.I'm tired of waiting, and I'm tired of guessing."She stepped even closer and leaned forward, her face inches from his."Do you love me, Tenchi?" she whispered.

"I can't answer that now, Ryoko."Tenchi turned away from her, bending over his hoe again."I'm only sixteen, an ordinary sixteen-year-old earthling.I can't decide who I love now."When he looked up she was in front of him, her eyes filled with tears.

"I can't wait any longer!" she sobbed."Living aboard the Soja with Kagato, I learned to treat life as a game, to hide my emotions constantly.It was the only way I could keep sane, killing every second of every hour.He used to make a game out of how long it would take to make me cry.But everything's changed now."She attempted to compose herself, "I feel as though my world has crumbled.I can't pretend indifference; it hurts too much.The only thing that remains the same is my love for you."She pressed up against him and wrapped her arms around his neck."Now Tenchi," she murmured."Why can't you love me?"He gazed at her, pity and sorrow in his eyes.

"Ryoko I - " _I can't take another rejection from him,_ she thought wildly.Quickly she drew his head down to hers and pressed her lips against his.At first he tried to push her away, but as the kiss intensified, his arms slowly wrapped around her waist, drawing her in closer._She's so soft_, Tenchi marveled, _soft lips, soft…_Suddenly Ryoko broke the kiss, panting slightly, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Tenchi?" she asked softly.Tenchi tore his gaze from her, picking up his hoe.

"You shouldn't have done that, Ryoko," he said quietly.She stared at him in disbelief.

"But you…" She suddenly glared at him."I…You're so…. I hate you Tenchi Masaki!" she finally screamed.She disappeared, leaving Tenchi alone.

****

Washu sat at the kitchen table, drumming her fingers on the wood impatiently.Sasami sat next to her, head bowed, depressed no one was showing up for her lunch.Mihoshi sat next to Sasami, dozing.Ayeka sat on the other side of Washu, lips pursed in worry.

"Tenchi really ought to be here by now.I think I should go check on him."

"Don't bother, princess," Ryoko's voice came just as she phased into her seat."He's on his way."Ryo-ohki meowed anxiously."Don't worry, he's bringing the carrots."

"You were probably distracting him, you monster woman.Really, you are so - "

"Ayeka!" Sasami cut in reproachfully."Don't start a fight now."

"You'd better listen to your sister, princess, you wouldn't want to break a nail." 

"Why you - "

"That's enough." Washu said sharply."Ryoko, I have to speak to you."

"You're not tricking me again."

"It's not like it's difficult," Ayeka muttered.

"You don't have to go anywhere, Ryoko, I just want you to listen to me."

"Unfortunately I can't turn my ears off."Washu took a deep breath.

"Okay.I know there's no real excuse for my actions, but I'll do my best to explain.When I lost both my husband and baby, I was devastated.I was so desperately lonely, that I began working on a project to create a humanoid.This time I wanted to make sure that my child could fend for herself.I endowed her with extraordinary powers and…I gave her an adult form."

"What?!"Ryoko spit out her noodles."What are you trying to pull Washu?I was born as a baby and grew up like any other normal person."

"Then why don't you have any memories as a child?"Ryoko muttered unhappily."It doesn't make you any less of a person, Ryoko.I did use my ova for you, I simply stimulated the cells that controlled your growth.In every way that matters, you are my daughter.You don't have any memories of me because Kagato kidnapped you as soon as you were released from the pod.When my second child was stolen from me, I guess I sort of lost it.I promised myself that I wouldn't get close to anyone.I threw myself into science and ignored my responsibilities as a mother.I don't deserve a second chance, but I'm asking for one anyway."Ryoko stared at her.This was a very different Washu.She seemed completely serious.She desperately wanted, _needed_ a mother, but…

"I don't know," Ryoko said at last."Let's just see what happens."Washu nodded.

"Fair enough.One last thing, Ryoko."Ryoko looked up."You'd better take a long look, this is the last time you'll see me in this form."Suddenly the adult Washu appeared."It's time I started acting my age."She picked up her chopsticks delicately and started her lunch."Mmm, this is delicious, Sasami!"

"Umm, thanks Little Washu," Sasami replied hesitantly.

"Oh no no no, Sasami.You can call me Miss Washu.Or Auntie Washu, yes that will do just fine."The three girls stared at her disbelievingly.Someone yawned loudly.

"Oh, lunch is ready!" Mihoshi glanced around the table."Did I miss anything?"

****

Tenchi grudged home, each step slower than the last._I've sure made a mess of things.What am I going to say to her?_He sighed, sifting the weight of the carrot basket on his back.

"Tenchi!" a voice called.Tenchi turned around and smiled.

"Hi grandpa."

"Tenchi I need to speak with you for a moment."

"Not now grandpa, I'm really late for lunch, Sasami's going to be so upset.Plus there's something I need to do…" Tenchi turned back towards the house, looking glum.

"Tenchi."Tenchi sighed impatiently.

"Not now, grandpa…Ahhh!"Tenchi dropped the basket of carrots and gripped his hoe like a sword.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my grandpa?!" he demanded.The young man in front of him smiled faintly.

"I am your grandfather, Tenchi."

"I think I know what my grandfather looks like!"Yosho deepened his voice.

"Tenchi!Are you done sweeping the shrine yet?"Tenchi looked at him in amazement.

"Okay…You're some kind of ventriloquist or something."

"Watch closely, boy."Yosho reached up slowly and tapped the frame of his glasses.The old man appearance fell over his form like a cloak."Now do you believe me Tenchi?" he asked, retaining his young sounding voice.Tenchi stared at him for a while, then licked his lips nervously.

"Ayeka's going to be furious."

****

"Come on. Little Ryoko.You have to eat your vegetables!"Washu held out her chopsticks, trying to force the food into Ryoko's mouth.

"Would you stop that?I can feed myself, you know."Ryoko batted her hands away feebly, half enjoying the attention.Sasami giggled happily, and even Ayeka had a faint smile on her face.Mihoshi looked up from her bowl of pickles and began laughing with Sasami.The family turned at the sound of the sliding door opening and closing.

"Oh, Lord Tenchi, you're finally home - " Ayeka began, and then stopped short at the appearance of another young man.She immediately leapt from her chair, energy logs forming around her.

"Uh-oh," Ryoko whispered.

"Who are you, and how dare you impersonate my brother Yosho!" Ayeka demanded.The young man stepped forward, gazing at her sadly.

"It's me, Ayeka," he said softly.

"Don't be ridiculous.My brother has grown old, he hasn't looked like that in 700 years!" her voice wavered slightly.

"Ayeka, he's telling the truth," Tenchi spoke up gently.

"I don't know how he fooled you, Tenchi, but - "

"Show her, grandpa."Yosho tapped on his glasses once, appearing as an old man, then discarded the disguise again.Ayeka gasped, her logs disappearing.

"Brother…" she whispered, beginning to cry, "How could you?!" she suddenly screamed and rushed forward, beating on him with her fists."I loved you!How could you!"Yosho grabbed her fists gently.

"Ayeka, when I crashed on Earth and defeated Ryoko, I felt free for the first time in my life.I realized that I didn't want the throne of Jurai, and Earth provided my escape."Ayeka looked up at him, fury in her eyes.

"During all this time, did you think of me even once?"She tore away from his grasp and ran out of the room.Yosho sighed and sat down heavily.Tenchi looked at him angrily."I feel like I don't even know you, grandpa.You lied to all of us."

"Ryoko knew," he said meekly.All eyes turned to Ryoko, who was busy devouring a bowl of noodles.She looked up, noticing the silence.

"What?" she asked, through a mouthful of food.

****

Ryoko floated down the hallway idly, deep in thought.As she passed Ayeka's room, she could detect her muffled sobbing.She had changed into her blue and tan stripped dress after lunch, and now the attached tail whipped about irritably.Ryoko sighed as she paused in front of Ayeka's door.

"I know I'm going to hate myself for this later on," she muttered, then phased into the room.

"Go away, Ryoko!" Ayeka shouted immediately.

"Ayeka, you can't stay in here forever."

"I can if I want to," came the resentful response.

"And you can't stay mad at Yosho forever," Ryoko continued ignoring the last comment.Ayeka sat up, turning her red, tear-streaked face towards Ryoko.

"Why not?" she demanded hotly.

"Because you love him," Ryoko told her quietly.

"I love Tenchi."

"Ayeka, any woman who chases after a man for 700 years, does not fall in love with the first guy that comes along."There was a long pause.

"It was so easy to fall in love with Tenchi," she whispered finally."He so reminded me of Yosho," she laughed softly and looked up."I guess I loved him for all the wrong reasons, didn't I?"

****

"Do you think I should check on Ayeka?" Sasami asked worriedly.Most of the Masaki family was seated at the table, dinner spread out before them.Yosho and Tenchi were trying to revive an unconscious Nobuyuki, Mihoshi was staring off into space, a glazed look on her face, and Washu was trying to grab Yosho's glasses.

"I just want to study them for a moment, it won't take long," Washu pleaded.

"Nobuyuki? Tenchi get some water," Yosho ordered.

"Ahem."The soft firmness of the voice was able to draw everyone's attention.Ryoko stood in the doorway, a slightly embarrassed Ayeka at her side.Feeling all eyes on her, Ayeka held her head high and took a seat next to Yosho.He gazed at her worriedly.

"I want you to know, Yosho, that I haven't forgiven you just yet, but I can't stay angry forever," she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, "can I?"From the other side of Yosho, Washu smiled slyly.

"And if you do," she said seductively, "he'll always have me."She leaned in closer and wrapped her arms around him.Yosho turned bright red.

"Miss Washu, how dare you!Get off him this instant!"

"How would you like to be my guinea pig, Yosho?"

"Release him at once, you hussy!Yosho is mine!"Ayeka grabbed his other arm.From the doorway, Ryoko folded her arms and chuckled lightly.Glancing at Tenchi, she caught him staring at her.She frowned and stalked into the living room._I can't stay mad at him forever, but he deserves a few more hours_.Tenchi excused himself from the table and hurried after her.

"Ryoko!" he called, jogging into the living room.She turned around and glared at him."About this afternoon, I'm - "

"Sorry?You're always sorry, Tenchi, that doesn't mean anything to me."

"But - "

"But nothing.You're wasting your time, Tenchi.I'm obviously not who you want, so why are here?"

"I - "

"Why don't you go to the girl you really love.Who is it?Ayeka?I gotta warn you, I think you're too late."

"No - "

"Mihoshi, then?Maybe if you can separate her from her pickles, you'll have a chance."

"It's not -"

"Well who then? Huh?Sasami?Answer me Tenchi, I have a right to know."Tenchi remained silent, gazing at her.Suddenly he reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to him roughly.He lowered his head and kissed her softly, bringing up one hand to cradle her head.They broke apart slowly, Ryoko regarding him with wonder.

"It's you, Ryoko.I think I may have always loved you, and I know I always will."Ryoko shivered with delight, wrapping her arms around him.

"Well, there's only one thing left to do," she murmured.

"What's that?"There was a slight pause.

"Do you think we should get married at the shrine?"

"What?!"

"How about in the spring, when the cherry blossoms are blooming?"

"Now, wait just a minute, Ryoko - "

"You're right, that's too far away…autumn, then."

"Ryoko, I have to finish school!"

"Relax, Tenchi, I was just joking," she laughed gently and he smiled down at her.

"Are you ever serious?"

"As little as possible, now shut-up and kiss me."Tenchi obliged, just as Ayeka stormed into the room with a bewildered Yosho in tow.Washu was close behind.

"Yosho and I are bonded by royal blood!"

"Yosho wants a mature, intellectual girl."

"I _know_ what Yosho wants, and it isn't some scheming, scientist hussy!"

"Oh yeah?Well he doesn't want an underdeveloped brat who plays with logs, either!"Yosho groaned.

"Now I know what Tenchi felt like," he muttered, just as the living room exploded.

Okay, I tried to post this picture where Ryoko is rising out of a status pod as a full grown adult, but FF wouldn't let me. Anyway, it supports my theory that Ryoko was never a child, but whatever.You can find the picture at Ryoko's Cave.Well, I hope you enjoyed my fic!Please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
